


Howlin' For You

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Richard, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Richard wants the d, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Tie Kink, and isn't shy about letting dean know, like really needy pushy bottom Richard, poor poor deano, public stuff but not reallysex, punched in the dick with hotness, silky panties mmm, starts out cute and escalates quickly into hot, under-table touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, Richard does little things to remind Dean that even in front of the cameras he thinks of him. Previously titled 'Acquiring the D.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenporusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/gifts), [Sexen_Vale (poedaaaayumeron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts), [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts).



> So I wanted to write some Gormitage because really why not so this is dedicated to my Gormitage homies - or at least the ones with whom I have discussed Gormitage at length.
> 
> edit: renamed because I heard another Black Keys song that reminds me of Gormitage oops.

                Dean can’t handle how hot Richard is under normal circumstances – he sometimes catches himself at formal functions promoting the film just staring at Richard as he’s talking to people. He’s very popular – everyone with a microphone and/or camera want to talk to him and ask him questions. He’s sheepish and modest under all the attention and Dean knows that he’s insecure and incredibly shy and there are times when he just wants to take him away from the clamour and the suits and cameras and just hold him in some secret cozy room where no one can crowd him and take him away.

 

                Dean is very overwhelmed by it all and feels like a bit of a third wheel with his own boyfriend when there are cameras around because they so desperately latch onto Richard and make it impossible to be with him – which sort of describes their relationship anyways, since they’re discrete enough that only a handful of people even know they _are_ together. They’ve both agreed that it’s better for both of them that way. It’s not that they are afraid of what people will say or that they’re afraid to come out and be ‘those gay dwarves,’ it’s more that they prefer their privacy and wouldn’t trade it for anything. If any part of their lives deserves to be theirs and theirs alone, it is their relationship.

 

                On occasion, Richard does little things to remind Dean that even in front of the cameras he thinks of him. One such occasion is a promotional event for the second film when Dean and Richard get the opportunity to sit together for the dinner, which happens rarely since Richard is very popular and Dean usually ends up sitting with Aidan and the Kiwi boys. Not that he dislikes the company, it’s just that Aidan keeps catching him staring a couple of tables over and pats him on shoulder, like ‘sorry, man, maybe next time,’ as if in condolences. When Dean thinks about it, it wouldn’t make a difference if they sat together since they wouldn’t hold hands or get cozy or kiss or anything. But just being near Richard would make Dean happy.

 

                That’s not how it happens this time though. This time Richard makes a point to keep the seat right next to him free until Dean is there to take it and at first Dean wonders why until Richard finds his hand under the table and guides it to his own thigh then leaves it there. He is completely even above the table, maintaining polite conversation with their tablemates flawlessly. _Of fucking course_ , Dean thinks as he slides a hand down between Richard’s legs, marveling at the taut muscles under the fabric of his slacks. The person on his other side starts talking to him and he stills his hand’s journey to give them his attention but he’s distracted and _it’s all Richard’s fault_.

 

                Once his neighbour’s attention was away from him and he’d been sufficiently made to look like an idiot, he returned to feeling up Richard’s thighs. He pinched at the tender insides of his thigh in revenge but Richard barely twitched, much to Dean’s annoyance. His hand snuck up and he stroked the back of his fingers over Richard’s crotch, feeling a delicious hot half-hard cock meeting him there. He also finds that Richard has sneakily left his fly undone for Dean to do what he will. And Dean does, but as soon as his fingers stroke over Richard’s cock he freezes. Richard makes no outward sign besides a smug little smirk he throws Dean’s way before he dives into conversation with another person.

 

                Dean touches it again to be sure he’s not imagining things, then withdraws his hand and sits staring blankly down at the table in front of him. Graham takes the seat vacated by the person who had been talking to Dean before and upon seeing him looking so dazed he asks if Dean’s alright.

 

                Dean isn’t but he says he is. Graham knows that Dean and Richard are together, but Dean is not going to tell him that in an extremely successful attempt to secure a desperate dominant Dean pushing him down against their hotel room bed/wall/door/elevator wall he let Dean feel him up in public. As if that wasn’t enough, he’s wearing some manner of silky women’s panties and Dean nearly squirms at just the thought as he tries not to come on the spot.

 

                So since he can’t say ‘no Graham, I’m not okay because Richard is an absolute _tease_ and I’m going to take him over my knee later and then fuck him until he can’t remember his name,’ he just nods and mumbles that he’s alright, no need to worry.


	2. in which i describe exactly where the dicks go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the thing. enjoyyyyyy
> 
> this might be a late birthday prezzie for mangocianamarch :)
> 
> i also accidentally filled a kink prompt from the kink meme! prompt: "Post-premiere or any other fancy group cast event, Dean uses Richard's tie as reins (eg. puts it in his mouth and holds the ends) and fucks him hard.
> 
> This image just won't leave my head -_- especially when Dean pulls extra hard and Richard has to curve his spine so his arse is sticking up even higher in the air... guh."

                “Come here,” Dean  growled, and when Richard didn’t budge he snapped. “ _Now_.”

 

                Richard shivered in delight and obeyed, submitting to a simple gesture from Dean and laying himself out across the Kiwi’s lap. Dean’s fingers found Richard’s tie and used it to pull him down, stretching that long body before him.

 

                Dean tugged Richard’s already-undone pants down off his rear and rucked his shirt up, dragging his fingertips over the silky blue panties that met him there. The silk was well warmed by Richard’s skin and if Richard’s bum wasn’t so damn cute in them he’d wish it was a thong so he’d be granted skin on skin contact instead. Regretfully, he slid his fingers under the waist of the panties and pulled them down to expose Richard’s arse to him. The Brit made no response besides shivering at the cool air of their hotel room.

 

                “Ten sounds good for being a brat like you were,” Dean murmured, stroking his fingers up the back of Richard’s neck and tangling them in his hair. He jerked back, forcing Richard to crane his neck back. “You’ll count them off for me. No whining. No attitude. If you’re a good boy, I’ll reward you. Is that clear?”

 

                Richard nodded as best he could with Dean holding his head, and added almost without thinking; “Yes, daddy.”

 

                After the first blow Richard said, voice only slightly breaking with arousal, “One. Thank you, daddy.”

 

                Dean traced his fingers over Richard’s rear, as is contemplating where to place his next hit. He drew back and struck the same spot twice in rapid succession. He hit hard enough to wind Richard slightly and he gasped out, “Two, daddy – nn – t-three. Thank you.”

 

                “Do you promise to be a good boy when we go places from now on?” Dean asked, stroking Richard’s reddening cheeks and giving the right one a sharp smack.

 

                “F-four,” Richard panted. He squirmed on Dean’s lap and Dean pinched his irritated skin. Richard’s breath hitched and he shook his head. “N-no, daddy, I don’t want to be a good boy.”

 

“Do you like to get punished?” Two more strikes followed this query.

 

Richard trembled with the effort of keeping still as he sobbed out; “Five a-and six, thank you daddy,” He shook his head and grunted when Dean got a grip in his hair again and tugged. “Yes. I like it when you pay attention to me.”

 

Dean didn’t respond to that, just sat stroking Richard’s reddening posterior as he pondered. He drummed his fingers against Richard and even that light pressure had him squirming. “Do you think I ignore you?” Richard nodded and Dean’s hand slid from being tangled in Richard’s hair to brushing against his stubbly cheek. “I’m always thinking about you, Rich. Never worry about that.”

 

Richard nuzzled against Dean’s hand and that made the Kiwi smile. “We’ll talk more about this later. For now,” He drew his hand away from Richard’s ass and brought it back down with a loud smack. “Carry on.”

 

“Seven. T-thank you, daddy,” Richard mumbled, voice rough. His hands shifted under him to squeeze Dean’s thigh to steady himself and Dean chose not to comment on the contact. He smacked each flushed globe once and when Richard didn’t immediately count them off he pinched the irritated flesh. “Eight and nine,” he swallowed a lump in his throat and croaked out, “d-daddy, thank you,” and Dean could tell he was on the verge of tears. He almost felt compelled to take mercy, but he was so close to finishing Richard’s punishment...

 

“Are you gonna cry, Richie?” Dean asked softly and Richard nodded. Dean could imagine how embarrassed he was, face almost redder than his ass. He tugged on Richard’s hair again, and that made the dampness jump to his eyes, nudged him closer to bawling. “Good. I wanna see your eyes all full of tears when I’m done.”

 

The last strike to Richard’s bottom had him biting down hard on his lip and rutting his cock against Dean’s hip. His hands squeezed at Dean’s leg where they gripped him and he gritted out the final count. “Ten, daddy. T-thank you.”

 

Dean gave him barely any time to catch his breath, tugging his panties back up and urging him to roll over and sit up in his lap. His rear ached when he sat on it, but it was the best kind of burn and he really did mean it when he told Dean _thank you_ after each count.

 

Dean’s hands cupped his jaw and tipped his head up so he could look Richard in the eye. He was pleased to see there were indeed tears there, and he wiped his thumb through the streak left by one. His expression shifted to a more serious one, eyes searching Richard’s as he spoke. “I’m always thinking about you, Richard. Isn’t that enough?”

 

Richard shrugged and Dean hugged him around the hips, leaning his head against Richard’s shoulder.

 

“If you want me to be with you in public, I will. I honestly don’t care what people say or think, I’m really happy and proud to be with you.” Dean said, stroking his fingers over Richard’s hipbones and sometimes tripping over the lacy edge of the panties. Richard didn’t speak, so Dean went on. “Is that what you want?”

 

“No,” Richard answered. “I like the secret part of it the most. I like how you have fans and they fawn over you and gush about how handsome you are, but at the end of the day you’re all mine.” He fidgeted a little, staring down at his hands. “I liked the secret touching under the table for the same reason. I wore these because I knew they’d drive you crazy and you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about me.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything to drive me crazy,” Dean chuckled. “Not that I don’t appreciate when you do. You can surprise me with things like this whenever you want, but never for a second think I’m ignoring you,” He smiled and nuzzled at Richard’s shoulder. “I guess if being a cock-hungry brat is what it takes for you to think I’m paying attention to you, then go for it.”

 

“In that case,” Richard began, twisting in Dean’s lap and pushing him down on the bed by the shoulders. “Consider me the cock-hungriest brat you’ve ever met.” He mouthed at Dean’s throat and the Kiwi could feel his smirk.

 

“While that’s all fine and well, I’m not quite done with you,” Dean said, wriggling out from under Richard. The Brit went to roll over but a firm hand on his shoulder and the other nudging his elbow caused him to straighten out his arms and settle onto all fours. He gets a hair tousle and a very soft murmur of ‘good boy’ which makes him smile and when Dean gets to his feet and moves behind him he shivers with curiosity but focuses on looking straight ahead.

 

His butt aches when Dean runs a hand appreciatively over it, and even through the layer of silk Dean can feel the stinging flesh radiating heat. He thinks about soothing it with his tongue but decides against it; he’s too worked up for any more delays in his gratification.

 

Richard struggles not to tense up when he can hear Dean unbuckling his belt and the rustling of fabric as he rearranges his trousers around his hips and presses in close behind Richard. The Brit stifles a groan as he feels Dean’s boxers-covered cock pressing against the back of his thigh and trembles when he leans over him and plasters himself against Richard’s back. He leans most of his weight on Richard which is fine – he can lift Dean up, no problem. Still, his knees and elbows shake as he awaits the proper pounding he’s been hard for since he put the panties on that evening.

 

Dean takes his time unbuttoning Richard’s shirt and leaving it hanging open off him and flips his collar up to remove his tie. Richard doesn’t know what purpose it will serve but when a hand slips down the back of his panties and he feels two of Dean’s slick fingers circling his hole he lets out a shuddery breath and forgets about the tie.

 

Dean tuts softly, but Richard doesn’t miss the heat in his voice when he says; “You got yourself ready for me? When?”

 

“In the restroom right before we left the promo. I thought you’d follow me and do it yourself, but you didn’t so I got ready so I could pounce on you once we got back here,” Richard replied. He growled when Dean’s fingers pull away and he gets a swat to his abused arse. “I like where this is going better.”

 

Dean doesn’t comment, just rolls the panties down as little as possible for his hole to be accessible, then leans off the bed again to root through his bag for a condom. He finds one and tears it open, rolling it on and stroking himself a few times to spread the lube over his shaft. He crowded in behind Richard again, pressing his cock vertically into the cleft of his ass and listening to him hiss and rock back against it.

 

Without any further teasing or denial, Dean pulled back enough to line up and pushed until the blunt head of his cock slid past Richard’s stretched hole. Only when Dean’s pelvis was pressed against his rear did Richard let out the breath that he had been holding, and it came out chased by a moan.

 

Richard slumped down on his elbows, sighing in appreciation. The tilt of his pelvis granted him an extremely satisfying angle and as Dean’s cock slid in and out of him it bumped against his prostate with nearly every stroke.

 

“No,” Dean said, and when Richard shook his head and buried his face into the bed, Dean smacked his thigh. “Get back up.”

 

Richard shook his head more firmly and sobbed; “N-no... mm, Dean, fuck me,” and Dean frowned.

 

“ _Richard_. Get back up,” he said, voice stern. He stilled his hips and reached down Richard’s long body. It took his entire reach but he closed his hands around Richard’s throat from behind and squeezed. Richard gasped and choked and Dean flexed his fingers. “Stop being such a fucking brat and get back up.”

 

“No, daddy, it feels so good,” Richard groaned when Dean let up his hold, and pushed his hips back against Dean’s cock.

 

Dean was quick to correct him, squeezing Richard’s throat hard enough to doubtlessly leave marks. Richard ignored the restraint and worked his hips back, growling in frustration when Dean didn’t move inside him. Dean removed his hands from Richard’s throat and he had only a second to gasp down as much air as possible before the tie he’d been wearing earlier was pulled tight across his throat and he was cut off again. The silk warmed rapidly against his trachea and Richard missed the pressure when it shifted up over his jaw and caught on his mouth. He growled and clamped down on it like a horse’s bit, tossing his head in protest.

 

Dean just pulled his reins tighter and began moving again, hips snapping as he husked out his words; “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

 

The only response Richard mustered was a muffled groan and Dean bore down on him harder. “Richard. Answer me.”

 

“Nn – I’ve been a bad boy, daddy, I’ve been a bad boy and I need to be punished,” Richard gasped, voice muffled around the tie.

 

“That’s right. You’ve been a bad boy and you need to learn to do as you’re fucking told,” Dean said, voice breaking only once on one particularly savage thrust. He tugged his reins tighter and pounded into Richard, fighting for every little sound he forced out of the Brit.

 

Richard’s hand reached between his legs and began stroking his cock where it leaked against the sheets. Dean shifted their play almost instantly, pulling Richard up by the tie caught horizontally in his mouth and sat him up so he was half-seated, half-crouching in his lap. Richard tried to lean back down onto all fours to encourage Dean to keep going, but the Kiwi’s arm wrapped around his torso and his fingers closed around his throat again. The tie fell to the mattress in a heap.

 

“No. You’ll either come on my cock alone or not at all,” Dean said into Richard’s nape. This prompted pitiful moan from Richard but he conceded, one hand bracing himself behind him on Dean’s thigh and the other finding Dean’s free hand where it held his hips. His wide palm and long fingers covered Dean’s smaller ones easily.

 

Dean bit at Richard’s shoulder and started fucking him roughly again, and Richard ground down eagerly when given the chance.

 

“Are you getting close?” Dean asked after he’d left an impressive mark on Richard’s shoulder. “Gonna come on daddy’s fat cock?”

 

Richard sighed and nodded, voice breathy. “Y-yes, oh... oh daddy, I love you so much...”

 

The awful bastard knew just what those words did to Dean, especially as close to climax as he was. He nuzzled at the mark he’d made and stroked the hand that had been at Richard’s throat down to rest over his heart. He gripped at Richard’s pec as he staved off his orgasm, determined to finish Richard off first.

 

“Mm... Richard, I love you too. I love you more than anything,” He licked the salt from Richard’s skin and laid his forehead against his warm shoulder blade. “You’re mine. All mine.”

 

“Yes, oh, Dean, I’m yours,” Richard’s hands scrabbled at Dean’s and they came together around his waist to hold him tight. Richard squeezed Dean’s hands as he crested, coming all over his own stomach and collapsing into Dean’s arms.

 

Dean held Richard close and moved slowly inside him, long rolling thrusts meant to draw out his orgasm and render him boneless and speechless. Richard squirmed and moaned all the while until Dean eventually hilted himself inside and came so hard he was shaking.

 

After a moment of panting against Dean, Richard flopped forward on the bed, effectively pulling Dean out of him and burying his face in the pillow.

 

Dean leaned back off the bed and dealt with the condom, then turned the lights off and crawled into bed with his fucked-out Brit. He noticed as he kneeled on the edge of the bed that Richard had wriggled out of the last of his clothes, pants that had been around his ankles gone and panties that had been bunched up at his knees nowhere to be found. He nudged Richard till he rolled over onto his back and wormed his way under one arm to snuggle against Richard’s side. The arm wrapped around his shoulder and when he looked up Richard was quietly gazing at him in the darkness. The curtains were open so the light of the city last highlights on parts of them, but they were mostly in shadow.

 

“Gonna stop being a brat?” Dean asked, throwing an arm across Richard’s abdomen.

 

“Not if that’s what it gets me,” Richard mumbled, yelping when Dean bit his nipple in retaliation.

 

“Maybe next time I’ll wear the panties. What would you do then?”

 

The heat practically radiated from Richard’s face as he said; “Go all out and crossdress. I’d love to be punished under the heel of a fierce tiny blonde dominatrix.”

 

“You might yet regret telling me that,” Dean said, grinning against Richard’s skin. “Forget you mentioned it. It’ll be a surprise.”

 

Richard’s arm squeezed Dean close and he sighed out a shuddery breath. “...is it bad that I’m a little turned on thinking about it?”

 

“Naughty boy. Sounds like you need another spanking,” Dean wriggled a hand just far enough underneath Richard to pinch at his abused bum.

 

Richard let out something akin to a whimper. He ground against the hand under him and moaned when that hand moved up over his hip and stroked up his filling cock.

 

“You’re getting me hard, Dean,” he protested, albeit weakly.

 

“So I am. That’s unfortunate,” he said, abruptly rolling over onto his other side, facing away from Richard and snuggling into the bicep of the arm still wrapped around him. “Goodnight.”

 

“Daddy!” Richard groaned with an edge of hysterics.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst if you pester me a little I'll write the resulting sex.
> 
> edit: I DID.


End file.
